Correspondance
by Tsuda
Summary: Série de lettres échangées entre deux protagonistes avec leurs amitiés et autres... légèrement OOC, UA
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Tsuda la tortue

Rating : K pour le M on verra, pas vrai Ara-chan…

Couples : Shika/Tema et autres plaisirs

Genre : Romance, Humour

Disclaimer : Ils ne seront jamais à moi par pleurer

Note : Je me faisais un ti peu chier chez Mimoo quand j'ai eu une envie d'écrire une lettre mais avec la vision de Shikamaru, une lettre bien sur d'amouuuur ! Il y a une suite pas de panique xD

* * *

Salut !

Si je te dis je t'aime, est ce que tu m'aimeras toujours ? (Super comme entrée en matière non ?) Oui, non je ne sais plus quoi penser. Peut-être devrais-tu m'aider un peu, ou peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas, tu penses que j'aimerai que tu m'aimes ou pas ? Je dois être fou, bien sûr que je veux que tu m'aimes ! Quand on est amoureux, on espère toujours au fond que ça soit réciproque, et le premier qui me dit le contraire je l'étripe !

Si un jour je devais définir l'amour, je dirais que c'est une souffrance éternelle mais en même temps une souffrance que l'on désire... Ou pas. Je ne peux pas dire que je voulais être amoureux ni même que j'arbhorai l'amour, non juste je ne le recherchais pas, d'après ma mentalité, je dirais que je le laissais venir à moi et ben sinon basta, tanpis je m'en fiche. Aujourd'hui je ne sais plus, aurais-je eu envie de ne pas connaître ce sentiment ? Parce que perso, avoir mal à chaque fois que tu rigoles avec une personne du sexe opposé, ou du même sexe vu les moeurs de maintenant, je sais pas si c'est cool. Par contre, à chacun de tes sourires pour moi, de tes attentions, je ne peux nier les petits papillons (je sais c'est niais mais c'est exactement ça) qui volent joyeusement dans mon estomac et le sourire stupide que je réprimes à chaque fois. Cependant, les gentilles remarques que tu peux me sortir des fois font vite fait rentrer les sourires dans leur néant !

Ok je sais que je devrais parler de mon immense amouuuuur pour toi mais soyons honnête, parfois tu mes les casses mais avec une force ! J'en viens à me demander si je ne suis pas maso (même si une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que si je suis le maso, tu es la personne sadique dans le couple sado-maso!). On n'aura qu'a dire que c'est ça qui fait ton charme : je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer même avec ça, je dirais même que c'est _mignon_... Oui je pense que j'ai vraiment un coté maso ou alors complètement gaga, ou étant plus réaliste con (perso j'opte pour le con après...Je t'aime quand même hein !).

Je réfléchis, quel autre aspect de ta personnalité que j'aime... Ta coiffure est pas mal non plus, dans le genre original... (Mais non je ne me moque pas ! Bon ok mais à peine !). Sinon tes yeux, oui, profonds, magnifiques, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils peuvent me sonder et voir ce que je ressens au plus profond ! Parfois c'est assez dérangeant, surtout quand je me mets à fantasmer sur toi et que comme par hasard tu me regardes, mais sinon ça va, ils sont juste... Beaux. Euh... ne soit pas choqué ! C'est tout à fait normal pour un jeune de mon âge d'avoir ce genre de pensées, une par jour... Deux par jours ? Bon ok me fais pas ses yeux làààààà j'avoues quatre à cinq fois par... mois ! Muhahahaha je t'ai bien eu hein ?! Désolé, sérieux je stresse graveee ! Tu va rire mais pour moi tu dois garder une certaine pureté, je suis sur que tu es toujours vierge, ou en tout cas j'en suis presque sur.

BREF ! Autant changer de sujet parce que ce n'est pas le meilleur pour se déclarer et étrangement j'ai l'impression que tu es d'accord avec moi ! Je ne sais plus quoi te dire... Je t'aime toi, tes qualités (même si faut les chercher), tes défauts (ça pas besoin de le faire), tes envies, tout, Touuuuut de toi.

J'avoue que c'est une manière très lâche de dire je t'aime, mais c'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas paraître con (ne dis rien et surtout arrête de sourire d'un air entendu ça m'agace !), d'y mettre tous mes sentiments et d'être le plus sincère possible (cf : le paragraphe avec ta manière de me parler).

J'attends une réponse !

Shikamaru pour Temari

Ps : Et non je ne mettrais pas "avec tous les sentiments du monde" c'est galère, stupide et ça ne me ressemble pas (no comments).

Ps 2 : T'as vu ? J'ai pas mis "Galère" une seule fois dans toute la lettre alors, alors ?

Sérieux, je t'aime grave

A suivre

Moi : alors alors c'est bien ?

Shikamaru : Galère vasy que maintenant j'écris des lettres d'amours !

Moi : Tu ne trouves pas que ça te ressemble ?

Shikamaru : Pas du tout !

Moi : Pourtant….

Temari : Une lettre pour moi ? C'est touchant venant du pleurnirchard, j'dirais pathétique !

Moi : O.o

Shikamaru : C'est la folle qui dit ça…. L'hôpital se fout de la charité !

Temari : se jette sur Shikamaru

Moi : prend de zolies photos A + et laissez des rewiews !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Tsuda la tortue

Rating : K pour le M on verra, pas vrai Ara-chan…

Couples : Shika/Tema et autres plaisirs

Genre : Romance, Humour

Disclaimer : Ils ne seront jamais à moi par pleurer

Note : Dans la note précédente, c'est en allant chez Maureen que j'ai eu l'idée de pondre la première lettre. La deuxième a été perdu et c'est en allant passer un petit séjour là-bas que paff, l'inspiration revient frapper à ma porte. Donc après de longs mois d'attente, la suite est là !!! Et ça sera ainsi le reste du moi sachant que la suite a déjà été écrite depuis longtemps ! Enjoy !!

* * *

Salut !

Evidemment, la première chose que j'ai cherché en voyant dans mon casier ce morceau de papier, ça a été, "qui est le con qui me pollue mon espace vitale", mais faut dire que la plier autant, c'est pas humain ! Heureusement que Tenten était là pour me conseiller de le déplier, sinon tes sentiments seraient aller à la poubelle et au sens propre du terme ! Si ce n'était pas malheureux ! C'est vrai que comme tu l'as souligné, c'est un peu lâche comme manière de se déclarer. Hinata trouve que c'est trop mignon, c'est pour ça que je ne traîne pas souvent avec cette fille, pour moi trouver un mec qui se cure le nez en public mignon (je pense à Kiba et à sa mauvaise habitude) mignon ne serait pas le terme qui me serait venu à l'esprit, après chacun ses goûts...

Ta lettre commence par "si je te disais je t'aime, tu m'aimeras toujours ?" c'était un peu dur d'y répondre de suite vu que je ne savais même pas qui était la personne qui m'avais écris, après maintenant pour la réponse, tu es en train de la lire (comment ça je ne suis pas allée droit au but ?!). Je ne savais pas qu'un sourire pouvait faire autant d'effet à quelqu'un, d'ailleurs j'espère que tu vas mieux, se prendre le pied dans le trottoir pour finir dans le panneau de stop ça ne doit pas être trop cool (lol ?).

En relisant la lettre tu te rends compte que tu ne m'as pas cités beaucoup de qualité ? Juste mes yeux et mon sourire (je suis contente que toutes mes dents soient bien rangées). A vrai dire, mes défauts ont été ciblés, mais ne dit-on pas que l'on apprécie les gens pour leurs qualités mais qu'on les aime pour leurs défauts ? Cette auto persuasion n'est pas mal mais j'espère qu'elle se révèle vrai, ça serait dommage d'écrire une lettre comme ça pour au final qu'elle soit fausse non ? Serais-je vu comme une sadique ? Car d'après toi, si l'on forme un couple s.m. ça serait toi le maso. Savais-tu que cette information est très intéressante dans ton cas et je la garde très précieusement. Dois-je aussi te dire que ton moment "pureté" m'a fais rougir ? Gaara et Kankuro m'ont tanné pour savoir ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le papier que je tenais, parait que ça faisait très longtemps que je n'étais pas devenue aussi rouge, merci j'ai perdu de ma crédibilité auprès de mes frères... Et puis si tu me dis ça, pourquoi après soulignes-tu le fais que je sois vierge, c'est débile !

Moi aussi je t'observe quand tu ne le vois pas, tu me fais souvent rire. Quand tu dors, ce que tu fais assez souvent en cours, ton sourcil droit se hausse comme si tu étais en réflexion extrême et tu fais souvent la moue (penserais-tu à moi dans ces moments là ?). Et puis, avec moi, tu n'es pas assez discret pour essuyer le filet de bave qui coule presque toujours à la commissure gauche de tes lèvres (tu ne te couches que sur ton bras gauche c'est pour ça). J'ai aussi remarqué que tu aimais te coucher près de zone d'ombre de sorte que le soleil ne te tombe pas dans les yeux mais où tu puisses regarder les nuages passer. Ca serait bien que nous le fassions ensemble d'ailleurs (ceci est une discrète proposition de rendez-vous possible entre nous).

Je tiens à préciser que tu es tellement flemmard que mes stimulations vocales, qui peuvent être parfois appuyées, ne sont là que pour te faire bouger, et que tu n'es pas dans l'obligation de faire aller dans le néant les sourires que tu peux avoir pour moi, bien qu'un mec souriant comme un débile après qu'on l'insulte ne soit pas vraiment fréquentable selon mes critères.

Pourtant cher ami, j'aimerai une preuve de ton "immense amour" pour moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois te faire confiance et dans ma famille on m'a appris à me méfier. La preuve d'amour que je te demande, c'est toi même qui la choisit, mais je veux des témoins. Evidemment tu ne vas pas le faire pour rien, mais pour la récompense, on verra après, ça n'est pas très important pour le moment.

Tout ceci pour dire qu'en fait, tes sentiments sont à priori réciproque. Non je rigole, je suis dingue de toi, et j'espère sincèrement que ça n'est pas une blague parce que sinon mes frères seront là pour te faire rire (non non ça n'est pas une menace, juste une information).

Je ne signerai pas "avec amour, Temari" parce que je trouve ça profondément débile et ne me ressemblant pas.

Temari

**Lynn :** Merci pour ton compliment, si tu l'as lu, j'espère que la suite t'a plus !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Tsuda la tortue

Rating : K pour le M on verra, pas vrai Ara-chan…

Couples : Shika/Tema et autres plaisirs

Genre : Romance, Humour

Disclaimer : Ils ne seront jamais à moi par pleurer

Note : Et voilà la suite tant attendue ! J'ai fais quelques modifications pour concorder avec la lettre de Temari mais dans l'ensemble ça va. J'espère que ça va autant vous plaire et cette fois c'est à Shikamaru de lui écrire (mais ça vous l'aviez sans doute deviné). Enjoy ?

* * *

Yo.

Galère (là je suis o-bli-gé de le mettre ce mot) !!! Quand je pense que j'ai fais ça devant tout le monde. N'empêche que tu as dû être soufflée hein ? Notre petite Temari peut devenir tomaaate ? C'était mimi ! Nettement moins quand tu t'es mise à hurler mais mimi quand même. Bref, tout ça pour dire que tu l'as eu ta preuve d'amour !

Hier soir j'ai appris un truc qui m'a fais hausser les sourcils ! Je te le raconterai bien mais pas maintenant car j'ai envie de te parler d'un rêve j'ai fais. Dedans je me suicidais parce que tu avais été tué par Ino. Avant je tuais Ino bien sur. Quand je me suis réveillé si tu savais combien j'étais soulagé. Je me suis empressé de te téléphoner. D'ailleurs désolé. Oui c'est bien moi qui ai appelé au matin d'un dimanche, j'étais [épouvantablement inquiet. Ino doit certainement m'en vouloir de lui avoir parler ainsi quand elle est venu me voir, la pauvre est allée se faire consoler par Chouji. Il m'a offert une boîte de chocolat pour me remercier.

Tu sais que ton petit frère me fait peur ? Quand je me suis approché de toi au bahut, j'ai senti que quelqu'un m'observait (tu sais la nuque qui picote, les frissons…) et en me retournant j'ai sursauté : avec ses yeux entourés de noir il peut regarder très méchamment ton frère, en fait ceci est une réponse à mon demi-tour soudain tout à l'heure. Je t'aime ok, mais j'aime aussi la vie et puis ça serait dommage pour toi que je meurs non ? Donc, tiens ton frère loin de moi.

Sinon j'embrasse bien ? Si tu pouvais voir mon sourire tu me frapperais, ou ( ?) alors. Si je reprends ce que j'ai dis précédemment, j'ai appris un truc pas vraiment pas cool, je dirais que sa frôle le « waou ». J'ai entendu Sasuke Uchiwa, le bel iceberg répéter pour dire je t'aime ! Et le scoop c'est… Naruto ! J'veux pas jouer les entremetteurs donc comme je sais que tu aime ça…A toi de jouer . Si je ne suis pas gentil là !

Je dois te laisser maintenant.

Je t'aime -- (j'me suis forcé à le mettre mais c'est tellement vrai)

Ps : J'te donne rendez-vous demain soir à 20h sur le terrain de basket. Jean et tennis de rigueur.

**Richon : **Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait autant plu ! J'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu pour la ressemblance entre les personnages et c'est super si j'ai réussi ! Bisoux et à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Tsuda la tortue

Rating : K pour le M on verra, pas vrai Ara-chan…

Couples : Shika/Tema et autres plaisirs

Genre : Romance, Humour

Disclaimer : Ils ne seront jamais à moi par pleurer

Note : Voilà la lettre 4, enjoy ?

Note 2 : Je sais qu'au moins une cinquantaine de personne lisent ces lettres malheureusement, seule 2 d'entres elles me laisse un commentaire : si ça n'est pas étrange ça...

* * *

Ya pas d'salut !

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais fait ça. En plus tu t'es moqué de moi ?! Quand je pense aux réactions complètement stupide de Tenten et Sakura. Chai pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de les frapper mais, toi aussi ! C'est vrai qu'après coup j'étais contente mais question débilité tu bas les records… Es-tu conscient que ça jase au bahut ? Je suppose que oui et que tu rigoles bien. Pff plus fort du lycée mon cul euh non j'ai rien dit, après tout tu fantasme sur moi non ? (Hinhin1 Temari 0 Shika ?)

Bref alors comme ça mon frère t'effraies ? Je garde cette information très précieusement tout comme celle de mes sourires. J'espère au moins que tu t'es bien soigné ! Prendre un poteau puis trébucher sur du béton juste parce que je t'ai envoyé un baiser volant… (2 Temari 0 Shika).

Pour l'histoire de ton rêve je suis touchée. Déjà ça n'était pas un rêve cochon, à moins que tu m'ais caché une partie, et en plus tu te suicidais pour moi et tu tuais Ino… Pourtant il faut que tu saches que je ne cautionne pas ça ! Si je meurs, même si tu peux tuer la personne qui m'a tué, (non j'rigole, le fait pas) ne gâches pas ta vie pour moi !

C'est égoïste que tu ne penses qu'à toi. N'empêche tu l'as pas signaler dans ta missive que tu pleurais autant. Si tu savais comme j'ai flippé. Je savais que c'était toi, ton numéro est dans mon répertoire mais je pensais que tu n'aurais pas aimé en parler. Sinon je te promet que si quelqu'un m'appel à 3h du matin d'abord je l'insulte en suite je raccroches et ça c'est quand je réponds. Je ne la console pas pendant une vingtaine de minutes en n'entendant que des « snif » plutôt inquiétant. Je suis contente que tu m'en ais parler.

Concernant l'histoire de Naruto/Sasuke, tu savais que Naruto était amoureux de ce beau ténébreux depuis leur plus tendre enfance ? Si c'est le cas pour Sasuke, que de temps perdu… Mais toi et moi nous nous ferons un plaisir d'y remédier. N'est-ce pas ? Et j'ai bien écris_ toi_ et _moi _!

(Dernier point, j'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que Gaara ne vienne pas à mon rendez-vous donc je te conseille de l'éviter pendant un moment…)

Bisoux ! Tema-chan.

_**(Rajouté à la va vite)**_ Ps : Amène ta disserte de français faut que je copie sur toi !...Et les roses embaument ma chambre, j'adore ça.


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Tsuda la tortue

Rating : K pour le M on verra, pas vrai Ara-chan…

Couples : Shika/Tema et autres plaisirs

Genre : Romance, Humour

Disclaimer : Ils ne seront jamais à moi par pleurer

Note : Voilà la lettre 5 enjoy ?

* * *

Salut…

Je me disais bien que tu l'avais fait exprès pour cette histoire de panneau. Tu es vraiment sadique. Quoique j'aurais plus dis machiavélique et puis toi-même tu l'avoues alors...

Tes frères mon fichu la trouille de ma vie ! Ils m'ont attrapés à la fin des cours et m'ont emmené dans une sorte de vieux bâtiment désinfecté. Me demandes pas où, j'étais trop occupé à prier pour ma survie. D'habitude je trouve Kankuro plus gentil que Gaara, bien que je me sois toujours demandé pourquoi ils se maquillaient tout les deux, mais ce jour-là, je me demandais lequel semblait être le plus méchant et aujourd'hui encore je me le demande… Ils m'ont posé de drôle de questions et étrangement, toutes te concernaient ! Tout ça pour dire que t'es frères tiennent à toi et veulent ton bonheur, malgré leur façon peu orthodoxe pour le montrer (et je sais ce que je dis).

Ça fait déjà une semaine mais je n'arrête pas de penser à notre rendez-vous. D'après tes yeux je crois que ça ta vraiment plus. Faut dire que quand je fais quelque chose, je le fais consciencieusement. Là où je t'ai emmené c'est mon coin secret, désormais le notre. Je n'arrivais pas à vraiment exprimer ce que je ressentais ce soir là mais j'étais ému que tu aimes. Ça aurait été plutôt dur à encaisser que tu n'aimes pas non ? Si. Mais je pense avoir raison.

Maintenant que j'y repense, tu as eu 17 à ta disserte. Merci qui ? Merci bibi, bon bon ça ne vaut pas mon 19.5 mais c'est bien… Je sais c'est bas d'utiliser les notes mais je ne suis pas aussi euh… _hum_ que toi !

Il est 5h du matin et je t'écris une lettre. Que veux tu, j'aime cette correspondance avec toi et puis comme tu me réponds… Je me suis réveillé le caleçon un peu étroit et tu en es la cause. Désolé c'est la fatigue ! Sinon c'est vrai que tu dors nue ? Aïe, j'ai l'impression que je vais me faire taper… Mais tu devrais être contente non ? Se savoir désirer parait-il est l'une des choses qu'aiment les filles et vu comment je… hum t'aimes tu devrais être flattée !

Je me demande si tu conserves mes lettres, moi les gardes les tiennent. (Si tu répète ça je nierais jusqu'au bout).

Ps : A au fait, je refuse catégoriquement d'avance ce que tu veux me demander. J'ai bien vu ton air conspirateur avec ta copine là. Le pauvre Naruto n'a pas de chance de t'avoir comme amie proche… Non j'rigole mais j'refuse d'avance. C'est galère d'le faire ça.

Shika qui t'aime [J'me fooorce ! Mais grave


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur: Tsuda la tortue

Rating: K pour le M on verra, pas vrai Ara-chan…

Couples: Shika/Tema et autres plaisirs

Genre: Romance, Humour

Disclaimer: Ils ne seront jamais à moi par pleurer

Note: Voilà la lettre 6!

* * *

Saluuut!

Si tu savais combien je suis de bonne humeur! (ba! Suis-je bête, tu le sais vu que tu en as fait les frais…) Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à contrôler tes émotions parce qu'un jour tu pourrais te faire mal! Tomber de sa chaise en se cognant la tête sur la table de derrière… Monsieur Hatake a vraiment eut peur pour toi tu sais? Moi je savais que tu avais la tête solide.

Pas trop loin sur la table j'ai ta lettre précédente et je vois juste le ps. C'est fou comme tu sembles plus convaincant sur papier, ce qui n'est pas du tout ça en vrai. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir te mener à la baguette mais comme je t'aime je me retiens…un peu .

Avec Naruto, j'ai discuté. Le pauvre fait semblant d'être heureux alors qu'il crève de jalousie en voyant Sakura aussi proche de Sasuke. Si il savait! C'est donc pour ça que je t'ai proposé ce rendez-vous à quatre que tu as gentiment accepté… D'ailleurs il faudra que l'on aille faire les magasins histoire de te faire changer un peu de ton éternel bermuda, c'est assez saoulant comme ça à l'école alors tu ne vas pas non plus le mettre quand on sort!

Je t'ai trouvé trop beau les cheveux lâchés, mais sur le coup je n'ai peu te dire que des choses pas gentilles alors je voudrais m'en excuser. Je m'y prends comme un pied question sentiments c'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé ton idée excellente avec les lettres. Bien sur je les conserves et tout.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui. Sauf peut-être que j'ai refais le portrait de la pauvre cruche qui te matais! Non mais faut pas se gêner! (Et non ça n'est pas de la jalousie).

Concernant mes frères, je les adore. Oh bien sur, parfois ils sont un peu bizarres mais je les aime comme ils sont. Après c'est vrai qu'ils sont hyper protecteurs. Gaara est plus petit que moi pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il me saoul à toujours me suivre.

Brefouille, Brefouille je te laisse.

Bisous

Ta Tema-chan

Ps: Tu l'as mérité ta baffe non mais ho! Si je dors nue…Pff….

* * *

**Note de Tsuda: **Hello les gens!! Je ne sais pas combien de gens me lisent, je n'ai pas vérifié, mais je sais que quelques personnes prennent la peine de me laisser une critique et donc Merci à Sandou ( je n'ai plus de signes de toi mais je supposes que tu me lis toujours !) et à Richon (qui me laisse des commentaires un peu partout xD)! De plus la lettre 7 ne sera peut-être pas à l'heure la semaine prochaine parce que je ne serais pas lààà!! On verra bien ! 


End file.
